You're the Boss
by crashspike22
Summary: It's been two weeks since Peyton slept with her boss, Brooke Davis and everything has changed. But not for the better. Can Peyton prove that she has what it takes to be the Boss? the sequel to 'Do you know'. Rated M for smut. Breyton


_**Notes from the desk: As requested, the one-shot is now a two shot. Still Breyton. Once again, this is for the awesomeness that is xFauxdilocksx.**_

 **You're the Boss**

Two weeks.

It has been two weeks since the last time you got to fuck your beautiful and sexy boss, Brooke Davis.

Two weeks since the last time you got to taste her clit. Touch those perky little breasts. Lick those perfect thighs. And hear that raspy voice of hers moan your name over and over again as she falls apart from your touch.

Two.

Fucking.

Weeks.

You are so addicted to her that, she is the only that you think anymore. Sure you think about other things. But mostly you think about her.

For the last two weeks, Brooke has been avoiding you. She doesn't reply to your text messages. Or answer the phone when you call. Unless it is something work related. Even when she makes her rounds at the end of the day, Brooke has been passing your desk.

Whatever this game is that she is currently playing, you don't want to play anymore. She is proving that she can drive you crazy. Before everything happened you could just go home and fuck yourself until you passed out. Now, you could get off on your own but it didn't feel the same. It wasn't even close to feeling the same. You needed Brooke. She had changed everything and now she was just cutting you off with any reason.

So now here it is another Wednesday afternoon and Brooke is making her rounds. She stops at Marvin's desk for a bit. Talking and smiling. Laughing at his terrible jokes.

Damn. Just look at her.

That floral blouse.

Those tight blue jeans.

And those damn ankle boots again.

She finally stops at your desk and gives a smile which makes you forget why you are mad at her in the first place.

"Hello Ms. Sawyer." Brooke says. The Ms. Sawyer part sounded pretty strange. Especially after being inside of her so many times.

"Brooke."

"It's Miss Davis while we are at work." She smiles.

Fuck.

Even when she is being a smart ass you still want to fuck her silly.

"Fine, Miss Davis. What can I help you with today?" You say through a forced smile.

She asks you about some paperwork for the James account but you aren't paying attention. You just can't understand why the actual fuck is she acting like this.

Before you can just ask her directly what's wrong she has already walked away from your desk.

Okay.

That's it.

She was going to learn a lesson today. And that lesson is that you don't make Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer wait for anything.

* * *

You wait a few minutes before marching into her office. You don't even bother knocking. You walk right in and close the door behind you.

And there she is. Working on god knows what.

That floral blouse.

Those tight blue jeans.

And those damn ankle boots again.

She is going to learn her lesson. Getting you all worked up and extra horny so that you would just explode.

"Yes, Miss Sawyer?" She says looking up from her paperwork.

"How long?" You ask.

She looks confused. Pretending not to know what you are talking. But you know she knows. Everything she does is on purpose. From the way she dresses to the way she looks at you when you are going down on her. Everything is on purpose. Like making you wait for two weeks because she wanted you to be as charged up as possible.

You see her smile when the light bulb finally turns on in your head. But she continues playing dumb because this is want she wanted.

Brooke always finds a way to turn you on. "How long for what?" She asks.

"How long do you think I am going to wait?" You say.

"Still don't know what you are talking about?" Brooke smiles.

"How long do you think I am going to wait? How long before I just throw you on this desk and lick you until you can't take it anymore?"

Just as Brooke was about to say something but you stop her.

"I think you have forgotten who is in charge of who around here." You slowly stalk your way over to her desk. Staring into her eyes the entire way.

"Really? What makes..."

"Did I say you could speak?" You say raising your voice a bit. You can tell that one got to her.

"No..." She says, looking back down at her desk.

You take a minute to let the feeling joy wash over you. She didn't even put up a fight. You spoke and she obeyed. She always knows what to do. Always.

You walk over to where her chair is and turn her so she is facing you. Brooke doesn't even make eye contact because she knows what is about to happen. You never thought about doing anything with her at work. Too many variables and moving parts.

But none of that matters, Brooke needs to learn why you are The Boss.

"Now. Why did you think you could make me wait?" You cross your arms and keep staring at her.

"I just thought…"

"Your body is mine now. You don't make me wait. Ever." You say.

She nods her head yes. God she is making you so wet right now.

"I won't do it again…" Brooke whispers.

"So you need to say something to me. And you should know what it is…" You say.

"My pussy is yours. Only yours."

You get down on your knees and start unbuckling her belt. She reaches to stop you…

"We can't. We're at work…" She says.

You look into her eyes and keep unzipping her jeans.

"I don't care. Two weeks. Two weeks of not having my fingers inside you. Two weeks of not tasting that sweet pussy. I'm not waiting anymore. I am going to fuck you. Right here. Right now. So you better keep quiet or we'll get caught…" You make her lift her sweet little ass up and pull her jeans down around her ankles.

Just as she was going to protest, you slide two fingers into her wet center.

"Fuck…" She hisses as you fill her. Her knuckles are actually turning white from how hard she is gripping the arm of the chair.

"That's right…I'm going to give you two weeks' worth of this. I am going to fuck you for so long that you won't be able to walk right…" You say. You start pumping your fingers in and out of her.

Brooke's thigh starts shaking and she does that thing where she bites her bottom lip. She is so close already. You can feel her walls clenching around your fingers.

So of course you slip your fingers out of her and watch her squirm.

"Oh god why did you stop?" She gasps.

"Because I am teaching you a lesson today. I am going to bring right to the edge of cumming and then I am going to stop. And I am going to keep doing it until I think you have learned your lesson." You lean in and start sucking her clit before she has a chance to speak. Brooke has to cover mouth to keep from squealing.

You keep sucking and pulling at her clit. Enjoying the taste that you have become addicted to. She is so fucking sweet. Her right hand is still holding the arm of the chair tightly while her left is cupping the back of your head.

"Goddammit baby, I'll never make you wait again…this pussy is yours…always yours…" Brooke practically cries.

But you don't let what she is saying distract you. You switch up from sucking to licking her bud. She is so wet right now that you can't help but let your tongue slip into her pussy. Just to make her clit even more tasty. You can feel both of her thighs shaking this time.

You start sucking her again and adding your fingers once more. Her body arches towards the ceiling. One more push of your fingers and you know she would cum all over your mouth.

So of course you stop again. After all she needs to learn her lesson.

"Fuck…" Brooke pants, trying to keep herself falling apart.

"That was close, baby. But remember you can't cum until I let you…" You smile. You thought about just being rough with her. Fucking her hard until her exploded. But this way, you can control her. You have all the power and you feel like cumming every time you deny her the orgasm that her body is desperately searching for.

"Now who do you belong to?" You say.

"You…Peyton…I belong to you…" Brooke's eyes are still closed.

"Good girl." You dip back down again this time sliding you tongue into her pussy. And you start fucking her once more. You reach up so you can play with her breasts.

"God you fuck me so good…I'll do anything you want…anything…just name it…" Brooke can barely stay still in her seat. Clearly denying her orgasm has driven her to the edge. You give her tits a good squeeze before pulling out of her once more.

"Anything?"

"Yes, fuck, yes…" Brooke gasps.

You stand up and pull her pants all the way off. You always thought about doing this to her. So right now seems like the perfect time.

"Bend over the desk for me."

Brooke doesn't offer any resistance. She just obeys and you get a good look at her sweet little ass.

God every inch of her is perfect.

You get back down on your knees and take a deep breath. You touch her ass with both hands, using your thumbs to spread her cheeks just a little bit and then you slide the tip of your tongue into her asshole.

"Jeezus…" Brooke moans.

You reach underneath, playing with her clit as you tongue and kiss around her hole.

Brooke's ass is so tight that you can't get too much of your tongue in there. So fuck her with the bit you can get in there. At the same time, you start fucking pussy with a single finger.

"holy shit…" Brooke's entire body is quivering from being fucked in both holes at once.

You own her now. Every piece of her is yours now.

She makes her hand into a fist slamming it against the table.

"Fuck baby, can I cum now? Please Peyton…make me cum…fuck my ass and make me cum…"

You would smile if your tongue was buried in her ass. You start pumping your tongue in and out of her ass while you add another finger into her wet opening. Fucking her holes as hard and fast as you can manage.

It doesn't take long for Brooke to explode all over your fingers. Her orgasm hits her so hard that she has to cover her mouth again. You stand up and look at her bare ass. You will definitely be adding ass-fucking to your list of things to do with her. You walk up to her against. Pressing yourself against her naked bottom. You lean over her and pull her by the hair just a little bit. Just enough so she lifts up from the desk.

"Don't forget that I am the only one who can make you feel this way. Are you ever going to make me wait again?" You ask.

And then she gives you an unexpected answer.

"Yes Mistress. Never again…" She gasps.

Hearing that almost makes you cum. But you have to correct her once more.

"Not Mistress. Boss." You say as you pull her hair once more.

"Yes, Boss…"

You let her go, fix your clothes and walk towards the door.

"I'll see you tonight." You say.

"Yes…Boss." Brooke whimpers as you close the door behind you.


End file.
